indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Acronyms
''Acronyms (common) '' – Common acronyms or phrases that are not unique to the In Death books but may be used in the series. (Note: ID specific abbreviations can easily be found in the glossary or by typing the abbreviation into the 'search' function on the left): 'A' *ADW – Assault with a Deadly Weapon *AKA – Also Known As (alias) *AME – Assistant Medical Examiner *APA – Assistant Prosecuting Attorney *APB – All Points Bulletin (can also be called a BOLO) *ASAP – As Soon As Possible *ATL – Attempt to Locate *AWOL – Absent Without Leave 'B' *B&E – Breaking and Entering *BOLO – Be On the Lookout *BRB – Be Right Back 'C' *CO – Corrections Officer *COA – Course of Action *COD – Cause of Death *COS – Change of Shift *CP – Command Post *CT – Crisis Team *CYA – Cover Your Ass 'D' *DAS – Dead At Scene *DB – Dead Body *D&D – Drunk and Disorderly *DD - Domestic Disturbence *DOA – Dead on Arrival *DOB – Date of Birth *DOC – Department of Corrections *DOD – Date of Death *DOS – Dead on Scene *DUI – Driving Under the Influence *DV – Domestic Violence *DWI – Driving While Intoxicated 'E' *E and B - Explosives and Bombs (Division) *EMS – Emergency Medical Services *ETA – Estimated Time of Arrival *EMT - Emergency Medical Technician 'F' *FTA – Failure to Appear (in court) *FTP – Failure to Pay (court fine) *FUBAR – 'Fouled' Up Beyond All Recognition/Repair 'G' *GOA – Gone on Arrival *GPS – Global Positioning System 'H' *HQ – Headquarters *HUD – Heads-Up Display 'I' *IAW – In Accordance With *IOU – I Owe You (a note of promised payment of a debt) 'J' 'K' *KIA – Killed in Action *KIT – Keep in Touch 'L' *Lawyer Up – To ask for a lawyer to be present 'M' *MD – Medical Doctor *MD – Mental Defective *ME – Medical Examiner *MIA – Missing in Action *ML – Media Liaison *MO – Modus Operandi (mode/method of operation) *MOU - Memorandum of Understanding *MP – Missing Person (or Military Police) 'N' * NYPSD – New York Police and Security Department 'O' *OD – Overdose *O/O – Order of Operations *op – Operation *OPSEC – Operational Security *OR – Own Recognizance 'P' *PA – Prosecuting Attorney *Perp – Perpetrator *PKA – Previously Known As *PO – Parole Officer *Priors – Previous arrests 'Q' *QOA – Quiet on Arrival 'R' *Rap Sheet – Record of criminal arrests *RO – Restraining Order *ROE – Rules of Engagement *RP – Reporting Party (whoever called the police) *R&R – Rest and Recreation 'S' *SAR – Search and Rescue *SITREP – Situation Report *SNAFU – Situation Normal All 'Fouled' Up (something went or is going wrong ... as usual) *SOP – Standard Operating Procedure *SOS – Same Old Shit (or, in Morse Code, it's a call for help, Save Our Souls) 'T' *TOD – Time of Death *TRO – Temporary Restraining Order 'U' *UD – Uncorrected Deviant *Unsub – Unknown Subject *UTL – Unable to Locate 'V' *vic – Victim *VT – Violent Tendency *VR – Virtual Reality 'W' *Walk – To be released from custody (not charged with a crime) 'X' 'Y' Z''' '''Additional Links *Glossary of Police Terms, Acronyms and Jargon *Police Acronyms *Military Acronyms *List of Government and Military Acronyms Category:Glossary Category:Acronyms